love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Muse's Final LoveLive! Mu'sic Forever
μ’s Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ is a DVD/Blu-Ray disc of μ's live concert that took place in Tokyo Dome on March 31 and April 1, 2016. This was officially μ's final solo-act concert. It was released on September 28, 2016. The concert was live-streamed to cinemas across Japan, as well as China, Korea, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Singapore, Thailand, Indonesia, Malaysia, Philippines and Australia. With assistance from LoveEcho! Subs, Team ONIBE and their partners have managed to produce EN subs for the concert available here. Track Listing 'Memorial Box Blu-Ray (LLABX-8155~60)' 'Day 1 DVD (LABM-7200~2) / Blu-Ray (LABX-8161~63)' 'Day 1 Disc 1' #Opening # by μ’s # by μ’s #MC1 # by μ’s #Wonderful Rush by μ’s # by μ’s # by μ’s # by μ’s #Music S.T.A.R.T!! by μ’s #MC2 #Medley Part #* by μ’s #* by Honoka Kosaka, Kotori Minami, Umi Sonoda #*Wonder zone by μ’s #* by μ’s #*Love wing bell by μ’s #MC3 #Dancing stars on me! by μ’s #Happy maker! by μ’s 'Day 1 Disc 2' #WAO-WAO Powerful day! by Printemps #MC (Printemps) #NO EXIT ORION by Printemps #sweet&sweet holiday by Printemps # by lily white # by lily white #MC (lily white) # by lily white #Cutie Panther by BiBi #PSYCHIC FIRE by BiBi #MC (BiBi) # by BiBi #Angelic Angel by μ’s #MC4 # by μ’s # by μ’s # by Rin Hoshizora, Maki Nishikino, Hanayo Koizumi #？←HEARTBEAT by Eli Ayase, Nozomi Tojo, Nico Yazawa #Future style by Honoka Kosaka, Kotori Minami, Umi Sonoda 'Day 1 Disc 3' # by μ’s #MC5 # by μ’s #Super LOVE=Super LIVE! by μ’s #No brand girls by µ's #KiRa-KiRa Sensation! by µ's #MC6 #SUNNY DAY SONG by µ's #START:DASH!! by μ’s #Snow halation by µ's #MC7 #Oh,Love&Peace! by μ’s # by μ’s #MC8 #MOMENT RING by μ’s # by μ’s #Finale BONUS FOOTAGE #Opening Animation 0331 #μ's Chronicle ~Part.1~ #μ's Chronicle ~Part.2~ #μ's Chronicle ~Part.3~ #μ's Chronicle ~Part.4~ #μ's Chronicle ~Part.5~ #μ's Chronicle ~Epilogue~ #Encore Movie #W-Encore Movie 'Day 2 DVD (LABM-7203~5) / Blu-Ray (LABX-8164~66)' 'Day 2 Disc 1' #Opening # by μ’s # by μ’s #MC1 # by μ’s #Wonderful Rush by μ’s # by μ’s # by μ’s # by μ’s #Music S.T.A.R.T!! by μ’s #MC2 #Medley Part #* by μ’s #* by Honoka Kosaka, Kotori Minami, Umi Sonoda #*Wonder zone by μ’s #* by μ’s #*Love wing bell by μ’s #MC3 #Dancing stars on me! by μ’s #Happy maker! by μ’s 'Day 2 Disc 2' #WAO-WAO Powerful day! by Printemps #MC (Printemps) #NO EXIT ORION by Printemps #sweet&sweet holiday by Printemps # by lily white # by lily white #MC (lily white) # by lily white #Cutie Panther by BiBi #PSYCHIC FIRE by BiBi #MC (BiBi) # by BiBi #Angelic Angel by μ’s #MC4 # by μ’s # by μ’s # by Rin Hoshizora, Maki Nishikino, Hanayo Koizumi #？←HEARTBEAT by Eli Ayase, Nozomi Tojo, Nico Yazawa #Future style by Honoka Kosaka, Kotori Minami, Umi Sonoda 'Day 2 Disc 3' # by μ’s #MC5 # by μ’s #Super LOVE=Super LIVE! by μ’s #No brand girls by µ's #KiRa-KiRa Sensation! by µ's #MC6 #SUNNY DAY SONG by µ's #START:DASH!! by μ’s #Snow halation by µ's #Oh,Love&Peace! by μ’s # by μ’s #MC7 #MOMENT RING by μ’s # by μ’s #Grand Finale BONUS FOOTAGE #Opening Animation 0401 #μ's Chronicle ~Part.1~ #μ's Chronicle ~Part.2~ #μ's Chronicle ~Part.3~ #μ's Chronicle ~Part.4~ #μ's Chronicle ~Part.5~ #μ's Chronicle ~Epilogue~ #Encore Movie #W-Encore Movie Trivia *The nine members of Aqours were in attendance.~It's A Trio! One, Two, Sunshine!!~ Episode 7 *The concert dates, March 31 and April 1, which are Japan's graduation days for schools. *Despite being held on weekdays, the concert managed to fill not only the entire 55,000 seater Tokyo Dome but also cinemas across Japan and the eastern side of the world. *Tokyo's cherry blossoms were in full bloom on the day of the concert, bringing an end to Love Live! the same way it had started with the original art. Emi Nitta has stated that while this wasn't intentional, it was very much like Love Live! to connect like this.EMusic♪Magic☆ Ep 78 *The costumes were prioritized during production, and started in January.Shin Jol Media: Nanjou-san, Radio suru! Ep 21 *The set-lists were lowest in priority and not decided until a few weeks before the live. Their practice started first with the new songs that they wanted to perform. **Due to everyone's busy schedules, there were very few rehearsals with all nine members until about two weeks before the live. **There were many issues with the set-list as it had to match what the venue could offer, as well as their costumes. **Originally, there had been an intention to change Day 2's set-list, specifically the sub-unit songs, but they decided to retain it as most people would only be able to take part in one day. *They only managed to have their first full-dress rehearsal the day before the concert, which led to them discovering a lot more problems. *This was Yoshino Nanjo's first live performance with everyone else since µ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~. **Due to her injury, she wore knee supports to reduce the strain on her knees. **Although she participated in this live, she sat out on some of µ's songs (especially on ones which involved strenuous dancing) as they were probably trying to reduce the strain on her knees. These songs were: ***Natsuiro Egao de 1,2,Jump! ***Wonderful Rush ***Mogyutto "love" de Sekkin Chuu! ***baby maybe Koi no Button ***Music S.T.A.R.T!! ***Yume no Tobira ***Dancing stars on me! ***Happy maker! ***Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai ***Datte Datte Aa Mujou ***Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki ***No brand girls ***KiRa-KiRa Sensation! *All together, the number of days in all of µ's solo concerts add up to nine days. This was pointed out by Emi Nitta, which gave Yoshino Nanjo goosebumps when she heard it. *Before the Day 1 performance of KiRa-KiRa Sensation!, Nitta Emi's microphone got caught on her costume's chain, which led to her dropping the microphone cover by accident. She managed to find it halfway through the song as Aina Kusuda kicked it at a point in the song. *For the Day 1 performance of Angelic Angel, the golden fans they used contained sensors for motion tracking to actually draw the hearts onto the screen. They practiced during the rehearsals by signing their names in the air.MAPLUS+ Tokui Sora no Soramaru Navi, Ep 6. *After the final performance of Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari on Day 2, all nine members huddled together in the center. Emi Nitta has stated that what the nine of them said within that circle will remain a secret. *After the members went backstage for the last time, the audience began chanting "µ's" repeatedly, to which the members just hugged together backstage and listened quietly while crying. You can see a part of it here Mimori's Garden: Sayounara e Sayonara! Gallery Live Performance Images= MantanWeb - Final Live 1.jpg MantanWeb - Final Live 2.jpg MantanWeb - Final Live 3.jpg MantanWeb - Final Live 4.jpg MantanWeb - Final Live 5.jpg MantanWeb - Final Live 6.jpg MantanWeb - Final Live 7.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine June 2016 Final Live Report 1.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine June 2016 Final Live Report 2.jpg |-| Pamphlet Scans= Final_Live_Pamphlet_01.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_02.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_03.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_04.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_05.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_06.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_07.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_08.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_09.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_10.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_11.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_12.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_13.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_14.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_15.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_16.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_17.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_18.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_19.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_20.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_21.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_22.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_23.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_24.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_25.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_26.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_27.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_28.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_29.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_30.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_31.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_32.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_33.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_34.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_35.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_36.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_37.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_38.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_39.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_40.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 41.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 42.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 43.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 44.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 45.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 46.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 47.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 48.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 49.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 50.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_51.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_52.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_53.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_54.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_55.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_56.jpg Final_Live_Pamphlet_57.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 58.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 59.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 60.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 61.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 62.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 63.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 64.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 65.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 66.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 67.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 68.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 69.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 70.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 71.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 72.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 73.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 74.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 75.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 76.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 77.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 78.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 79.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 80.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 81.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 82.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 83.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 84.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 85.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 86.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 87.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 88.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 89.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 90.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 91.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 92.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 93.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 94.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 95.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 96.jpg Videos PV= References Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Live Concerts